Of Crayons and Textbooks
by flowersforelephants
Summary: Harry has crayons and Ginny has to write a paper for her Muggle studies class. What will happen?  During Harry's sixth year when Harry and Ginny are dating. Just a missing scene. One shot


**HEY!! Yeah… I'm kinda on a one-shot frenzy at the moment. This means new stories! YAY! So I wrote this one during my Forensics class yesterday so it's really not all that great. But hey it's something! So read and enjoy! Oh and I've taken up Dedicating my fics to certain people… so this one… is dedicated to trumpets sound KRISTIN! My beta and my bestie. Love her to death! K NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: All of this that you see and recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. (drat) the plot which is my pathetic attempt to create something good is mine! So… no steal-y! **

**Victoria**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Of Crayons and Textbooks

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room doodling on what appeared to be a comic strip. Ginny was sitting next to him with her notebook out trying to think of a way to start her essay for her muggle studies class.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Doodling."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Oh, why are you doodling with crayons of all things?"

"Cause I can."

"Oh, ok. Whatever."

Ginny shook her head and turned back to her still blank notebook and sighed.

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What are you doing?"

"Writing an essay."

"What for?"

"Muggle Studies. But this essay is particularly difficult though."

"How so?" Harry asked as he peered over her shoulder and looked at the blank piece of paper that sat in Ginny's lap. Ginny sighed as she began to explain her problem to Harry.

"I have to write a sixteen inch long paper on how muggles invented cars. And I have no idea how to start the bloody paper." Ginny huffed and placed her head on Harry's shoulder. "Harry what am I going to do? I need a good grade on this and it's due tomorrow!" Harry set his crayons and comic strip on the table in front of them and the wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ginny wouldn't the information you need be in your textbook?" Ginny looked at Harry as if that was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Of course the information would be in my ruddy textbook!" Ginny was frustrated with Harry for being saying such obvious things. Harry however just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"So Ginny don't you think that if you used your text book it would make it easer to write let alone start your essay?"

"Well of course it would! Harry! I… oh… right." Ginny smiled innocently at Harry. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead and removed his arms from around her waist so she could go up to her dorm and fetch her muggle studies textbook. Ginny just blinked at him as if to say _'What on Earth are you doing?'_

"Ginny don't you need to go get your textbook?"

"No." She said as she pulled his arms back around her. "I want to stay right here." She smiled up at him and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Ginny, what about your—"

"I'll do it later, I'm very content on staying right here for now." Harry sighed and kissed her nose.

"Ginny, I don't want you to fail because of me… besides if Ron—"

"I won't. And don't you worry about Ron, he's just a pain in the arse. Besides I want to spend some quality tome with my devishly good looking boyfriend." Harry looked at Ginny in shock.

"WHAT! You're going out with someone else! You're cheating on me!" Ginny looked at Harry like he was insane, she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Harry, I meant you silly." Ginny laughed at the look of horror that had been etched on his face and as the realization of what she had just said sunk in.

"Oh." Harry smiled meekly at her. "Well then, never mind." Harry blushed and Ginny laughed as he took his face and gave him a quick peck and snuggled close to Harry.

"Hey, Gin."

"Yeah Harry?"

"You want to learn how to drive a car?"

"You mean one of those muggle contraptions that I have to write a stupid paper on?"

"Yeah those."

"Hell no."

Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed.

And then a very pleasant snog session ensued.

_Fin_

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

**So… Did ya like it? Did ya? Well tell me if you did! So go make with the mouse clicking and the typing and REVIEW! Please! It would make my day. It always makes me happy when people review my stories. THANKIES!**

**Victoria**


End file.
